<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taken by deepwoundsandfadedscars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904328">Taken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepwoundsandfadedscars/pseuds/deepwoundsandfadedscars'>deepwoundsandfadedscars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BD-1 is an anxious little droid, Bounty Hunters, Cal Kestis Whump, Gen, Hurt Cal Kestis, Kidnapping, Whump, mid-game spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepwoundsandfadedscars/pseuds/deepwoundsandfadedscars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for a mid-game event!</p><p>A partial re-telling of the kidnapping and follow up from BD-1's perspective.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>While doing some research (by watching a couple different youtubers playing it) to figure out what/if the dialogue just before this was, I was fascinated to discover this particular scene is fairly unique from person to person since there are multiple places it can happen and multiple different bounty hunters that can appear, so if the location/bounty hunter is unfamiliar to you, it's probably cause it happened different in your game! I did take some liberties with the stun device though</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you think, BD-1? Should we check in with the Mantis?"</p><p>BD-1 beeped in agreement. <em>Best let them know we're alright.</em></p><p>"Yeah, you're right. Mantis, can you hear me? Cere?"</p><p>There was no reply, only a buzzing noise coming through the comm. </p><p>"This doesn't feel right. We should get back. BD, what's the quickest way back?"</p><p>BD perched on Cal's shoulder, shining a projection onto the rocky ground. The looming wreckage of the Venatar stood behind them where they stood at the edge of the lake. </p><p>"Down to the ice caves and up the elevator looks fastest, let's get going."</p><p>BD whooped as Cal jogged down through the cave, perching high on the humans shoulder as he swam through the deeper section towards the back. The elevator that would take them down to the ice caves was still stubbornly refusing to be summoned from above so he made a running leap onto the ice slide down into the cavern, BD-1 excitedly trilling from where he clung to his back, the little robots feet tucked firmly into the belt that crisscrossed Cal’s torso.</p><p>The slide was a relatively short one in comparison to some of the others they had done, but exhilarating and twisting. As Cal slid around the last blind corner BD-1 could only beep in warning. <em>There’s something up there!</em> </p><p>There was no way to stop and nowhere else to jump except for straight across the chasm and onto the icy platform. The lightsaber hilt was already in Cal’s hand when his feet hit the ground and in the same moment a blue dome surrounded the whole area, blocking the way to the elevator that would take them back to the Mantis.</p><p>A figure stood in front of him, a long sniper rifle cradled in their arms. They wore a helmet that covered their entire face and a combination of leather and durasteel armor, banding wrapped around their arms and legs and a tattered cape clasped at the throat. They gave him a cursory glance before dropping to one knee and firing their sniper at him. Cal quickly evaded, rolling to the left and circling around, igniting his dual blades as he popped to his feet again. He swung down in an arc, aiming for the barrel of the blaster.  The figure rolled away just as quick, snapping off a couple more shots that Cal easily parried, sending one to the side and the other back to the sniper, catching them across the shoulder. They stumbled back a couple steps, shaking their arm out before dropping to a knee again, taking aim at the Jedi again. Cal rushed his assailant, charging directly at them with the intention of dealing a deadly blow.</p><p>Before Cal could strike, the figure lobbed what looked to be a grenade but instead of throwing it as his feet, they threw it at his chest. The small device stuck firmly to his front and small wires exploded out of it, quickly encircling his torso and trapping his arms to his sides. Electricity crackled through the cords and his entire body went rigged, his muscles tensing. His jaw snapped shut and he threw his head back with a strangled groan as he dropped to the ground. </p><p>BD-1 beeped in distress as Cal collapsed, sending the little droid tumbling across the ice. BD popped to his feet and scurried back to Cal’s side. The young Jedi was tense and seizing as the cables snapped and hissed around him. BD turned to the figure that was rising to their feet again, beeping angrily at them. </p><p>“Shut up,” the figure said, swooping down to snatch BD-1 up by a leg. Before BD could use any of his tools to defend himself, the figure snapped a restraining bolt to his chest plate, rendering his legs and compartments inoperable. BD shrieked at them, his voice the only way he could express his anger and frustration and concern for his human. </p><p>The figure dropped him to the ground again and he came to rest a few feet away from Cal, facing towards the human so he could see as the figure approached the Jedi. </p><p>Cal lay on his side where he fell, curled nearly into the fetal position with his head thrown back, his cheek scraping against the cold ice as his muscles spasmed. BD-1 could hear when the tazcable finally stopped crackling and Cal went limp, his arms still trapped against his body. The figure crouched in front of him and with a gloved hand tilted his face towards them as though checking that he was well and truly unconscious. There was no response.</p><p>The figure tapped something on their wrist and the blue dome surrounding the area dropped. A large droid that stalked on two legs approached and without a word exchanged between the droid or the caped figure, they each burdened themselves with a load, the large droid draping Cal across it’s arms and the caped figure plucking the much more manageable BD-1 off the ground and hooking a strap around his throat to dangle him from their belt. BD-1 gave an indignant trill at the way he was handled, fuming at his inability to do anything about it with the blasted restraining bolt stuck on him. </p><p>At least from here, bouncing against the figures hip, he could catch glimpses of Cal. He had no sort of life signs detecting abilities, but he could see the occasional puff of vapor from Cal’s mouth as he exhaled into the cold air.</p><p>BD-1 didn’t know the route they took out of the caves, it wasn’t one Cal had found on their explorations. It was tucked into a back corner and the tunnel they went through was dark, only lit by the flashlights mounted to the caped figures helmet and the top of the large droids body. Eventually they emerged into daylight again and BD-1 was able to see the Venatar wreckage towering above them. They had emerged from the west side of the wreckage after having traveled through the mountain parallel with the Imperial Headquarters from what BD could piece together with his existing map.</p><p>In front of them stood a ship slightly bigger than the Mantis, a yellow and black emblem emblazoned across the side and if BD-1 had a heart, he would feel it sink as he connected the dots. Bounty Hunters. What would they do with Cal? Were they going to turn him over to the Inquisitors? Surely there was a significant cost on his head by now.</p><p>Their captors boarded the ship and dumped them in the large open area at the top of the entry ramp before stomping off towards the front of the ship. </p><p>BD-1 sat upon the ground a couple feet away from Cal, his useless legs sticking out in front of him. He beeped in frustration again, unable to do anything else but wait for whatever their fate would be and hope for Cal to wake up or even show any sign of life.</p><p>He didn’t have to wait long. He felt the ship jump into hyperspace just as Cal groaned and his eyelids fluttered as he fought his way back to consciousness. He opened his eyes, blinking in confusion at his surroundings. He tested his strength against the cables still encircled around him and was rewarded with another strong shock that caused him to writhe against the ground and scream so hard his throat ached.</p><p>The figure from the cave returned with another tall skinny humanoid figure, also wearing a face covering helmet so BD-1 couldn’t identify their species. </p><p>“What are ya trying to do, kill him?” A gruff voice barked out from under the helmet of the new arrival. “He’s human, his body can’t take too much of this kriffing thing!”</p><p>The new arrival stepped towards Cal in two long strides, clicking a button on a remote that appeared from their pocket and the tazcable went silent again. Cal sagged against the floor, gasping as he tried to gather his bearings again. </p><p>“I’m taking my tazcable back but we can’t have you using your weird mind powers to get away now, can we little Jedi?” The tall figure said with a laugh that sounded like he was gargling rocks. They produced a device with a nasty looking needle on one end and a vial of clear liquid on the other, sticking the needle into Cal’s exposed forearm before he even knew what was going on. They moved to put the needle away at the countertop along the front of the cargo hold and by the time they returned to the young Jedi’s side Cals eyes were glazed over and he was limp again, his breath even and slow. </p><p>“Have a nice nap,” the figure said, pushing the button to release the tazcable and return it to it’s storage setting again, “You’re going to need it.”</p><p>Cal’s eyes slid closed and his head tipped to the side as the drugs took him under. The tall figure stood and kicked Cals foot as he walked away, leaving the captives alone again. </p><p>For a few minutes the only sound was the hum of the ship traveling through hyperspace, which BD-1 eventually tried to cover by quietly beeping a tune to himself. He had been by himself for so long on Bogano and such a relatively short time traveling with the human Jedi. It was all he knew though, he couldn’t remember anything before his time on Bogano began. Was that where he was made? He didn’t know. But he knew he needed the human that was laid out before him. Without Cal, he didn’t have a purpose and if Cal was being taken to the Inquisitors, what would happen to BD-1? Would they just turn him off and dump him in a corner? Try to rip the encrypted files from Cordova out of his memory drives? Reprogram him so he forgot everything and make him loyal to them? He shuddered to think of any of it and beeped louder, his distress growing.</p><p>He paused when he heard the hum of the engines change. They had dropped out of hyperspace and slowing down as they came in for a landing almost right away.</p><p>The two bounty hunters from the cave appeared again, the large droid none too gently dragging Cal down the ramp by the strap across his vest that BD-1 usually clung to. </p><p>BD-1 was picked up by the caped figure again, who tossed him into the air and caught him like a ball before tucking him under their arm. </p><p>“Leave the Jedi’s blade with me and put him in a cell,” The gruff voice of the tall humanoid growled from behind them. “Put the droid with the rest.”</p><p>The caped figure gave a mocking salute and BD-1 saw the large droid walking down another hallway with Cal dragging behind him before his own captor turned the opposite direction, blocking his view. </p><p>A moment later he was deposited on the table top at the back of a cell full of dead droids. The caped figure gave him a pat on the head and left the cell without a word, the door slamming shut behind them.</p><p>Stood there in the dark, not knowing where Cal was or what his fate was, all BD-1 could do was beep quietly to himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to like or share this story on Tumblr, you can find it <a href="https://deepwoundsandfadedscars.tumblr.com/post/190693863684/uuuhhhh-minor-spoilers-for-fallen-order-in-the">here!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>